ISLAND LOVE
by celestialteen
Summary: In a mission to the unknown Fairy High faces a dangerous problem. Lucy learns the secret of the island...whose fight is this?will there be LOVE? Will Natsu understand his mistakes?What is Lisanna's role here?Read to find out...and please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 "Oi, stripper!whassup?",a salmon haired guy asked a raven haired half-naked guy.

"What did ya call me,fire monkey?!",Gray snapped at him.

"Why you little...WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?!"

"BRING IT ON NATSU!".

Then the greatest war of fire and ice whole school named it as 'Flame Brain vs Icypant'.

The two were fighting like crazy people.A large mob of young teens were surrounding them...

" its Natsu Dragneel!He is so adorable!~".

"Oh Gray-sama~",the girls melted down at his half-naked body.

The fangirls were purring over Natsu and Gray...the two popular hot guys of a certain blonde haired teen stood there with a frown face. She mumbled to herself:"Where are you Erza?".

Right on cue a red haired busty teen titled as 'TITANIA' apeared and gave two kicks to the two fighting teens...making them moan and look at her with horrorfilld eyes. They counted 1...2...3...

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SHOUT TO YOU TWO ABOUT STOPING THIS CRAZY FIGHT!?",Erza,the red haired woman yelled at them.

Natsu and Gray started to shake in fear.

"S-sorry see we are best of buds!".

"Yeah I love you Gray".

"Oh Natsu I love you more..how about we go on a date tonight?".

"SHUT UP!Date is so know no one's at my house come over?We can do stuff there!".

"But I think doing stuff will cause a lot of noise pollution in the shouldn't we go in the woods behind our school?".

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!",Erza screamed who was fed up with their _gay_ talks.

It was maths teacher was soon as he entered,he started :

"So,everyone i'm your manly maths teacher Elfman you know maths is a very manly should be a very manly person to do a man is a at me..I AM A MAAAANNN!So everyone please be manly enough to..."

Elfman Strauss busy lecturing on his famous 'Manly Topic' instead of of the schools most famous girl Lucy Heartfillia was getting so bored on this topic that she started hitting her head on the started mumbling:

"This is boring...Hell!Being manly is hell..its fucking hell!".

"Yeah Miss Lucy you said something?",Elfman Strauss asked her catching her offguard even though he didnt hear what she was saying.

"Oh no Sensei.I was recalling your manly topic about being manly and maths being a man..."

"Okay okay, Miss Lucy please sit. Thank You for listening".

Soon the class started but this time a real maths class.

15 MINUTES LATER...

Suddenly the classroom's door opened revealing a scarlet haired beautiful teen. Erza Scarlet. She was panting and panicking all at the same soft milky white skin flushing red almost matching her hair.

The whole class was looking at her even Mr Strauss.

"You want to say something Erza?".

"Y-yes, I-I come in?",the flushed teen asked.

"Sure".Erza walked was now calm and looked at the eager class with a panicky expression.

"Everyone you see we are in a great you know every year either Sabertooth High or Fairy Academy goes to any mission for our school reputation",she stopped and searched for the 12 student she has been expecting.

"So what's wrong with it, Erza?",Natsu, the pink haired male shouted from the last bench.

"Um the problem is this year was Sabertooth's turn but as they lost one member Minerva last time they want us to go this year and Master Makarov said that maybe we can find our lost member Lisanna ".

Natsu stiffened at that name. Lisanna...his long lost friend! The teacher also ..his long lost sister.

"And the mission is tommorow...so uh you guys need to hurry and meet Gramps right now. Sensei...will you please excuse them ?".

"Sure Erza. Members off you go with her, Be manly in your ya all best of luck".

The members stood up: Natsu,Gray,Lyon(A/N JUST TAKE LYON AS A MEMBER),Loke,Gajeel,Laxus,Lucy,Juvia,Cana,Levy and left the classroom with erza to the Headmaster's lobby.

IN THE PRINCIAL'S OFFICE:

"So my dear BRATS! As you can see this is a big order. And there's another order from Erza. YOU WILL HAVE TO WORK FAST AND MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS!".

"Order ~order~ two order~don't wanna get another order...",Lucy sang in silence.

"Shut it Blondie! My eardrums are doing skeleton dance",Natsu snapped at her. The boys smirked at Lucy. Loke pinched lucy.

"Lil sis how about you push that skeleton to his heart to dance...give him a heartthrob!", Loke exclaimed with a grin.

"SHUT UP, BRO!",Lucy stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:-

The fairy tail members were all boarded up in their small private jet the next day for their mission to an unknown island declared suddenly by their Master Makarov.

IN THE FLIGHT:-

"Why is it always me who is flying this goddamn flight?This totally sucks!",Gajeel cursed and pouted.

"Woah,woah,woah,metal-freak. I'm suffering too!So say it as 'why is it always US flying this shit!'..got it?",Gray snapped.

"Whatever ice-princess".

"Just shut up and do your work metal-face".

14 HOURS LATER (A/N sorry for the time skip)

"We are here , guys! Buckle up. And look down your windows...its the 'Island of Love' our new mission's venue",Gray declared or rather shouted over the microphone.

"I AM ALL FIRED UP!", Natsu pumped his fist in the air.

"Um Natsu I think it would be better if you buckle up...cuz I think we are not there yet",Loke reminded him.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

God this guy(Natsu) is so dense and stupid. I hate him...I hated him and I will always hate him. But my only wish and thought is that this mission is not a tough one.

The plane landed safely taxiing smoothly on the cemented part of the beach. Hmm seems like Gramps has done a lot of modification to this island. The door opened to the flight and I jumped out before everyone and started running for the beach. The others followed after me. I looked at the sparkling blue green water and my lips curled up in a huge grin. I love sandy beaches!

END OF LUCY'S P.O.V.

NORMAL P.O.V. :-

Everyone jumped in the blue-green water in their swimsuits except for Lucy who was wearing a light yellow button down shirt and white shorts.

Lucy swam to the farthest of the ocean when suddenly a huge wave crashed on her forcing her down the water. She was knocked out of her breathe and she was all unconscious. Suddenly Levy caught her drowning and gasped. Immediately she shouted to the others.

"Guys Lu-chan is drowning!".

Everyone's eye landed on a blonde-haired teen drowning. They gasped in horror.

"SHIT! Guys stay here I will bring her back", a certain pink-haired male assured them and swam to where they last saw Lucy. He spotted her and quickly grabbed her before she went far away and swam her the to the beach. He started pumping out the water from her lungs. He was done but she was still unconscious.

"Hey Natsu suck the remaining water up from her lungs",Gray offered.

"You do it...She will kill me later if she finds out. And anyway she is my greatest enemy".

"Dumbo. Lucy is like a sister to me I can't do this. Loke do it."

"Um Gray do you remember Lucy is my sister? I cannot steal my sister's first kiss. Natsu you will have to do this".

Natsu scowled at the two and without any second thought leaned on her face.

"Do it Natsu. Save Bunny-Girl...".

Ignoring his friends comments he suddenly smashed on her lips sucking the water out. Suddenly Lucy's eyes popped open and the first thing she saw was Natsu kissing her...! Her face turned a bright red almost matching Erza's hair. Realization hit her and she pushed him away from her making him frown.

"Why is this idiot Natsu kissing me?!", she yelled at her friends. After all Natsu was her worst enemy and he just stole her first kiss. Suddenly the world blacked out infront of her eyes making her unconscious again. Before she became fully unconscious she heard Natsu's frantic voice.

"Luce!".


	3. Chapter 3

They have found their huge three storied bungalow that Master Makarov have build in the forest. Natsu has carried Lucy to her room all the way from the beach. Cana and Levy changed her dress into a blue sarong. She was still unconscious. Erza was cooking with Mirajane. Loke and Laxus were out to collect woods...God knows for what reason. Natsu and Gray were out out for only one left was Gajeel to look after the girls.

There was a pool infront of their bungalow for their leisure. It was right infront of Lucy's room.

Speaking of Lucy...she was resting in her room...still unconscious. Lucy's room was by-coloured with two sides purple and the other two blue(A/N I like dark colours so just go for it). Her room was well furnished like everyone's room. It was dinner time when Lucy was finally back in her senses. She laughed when her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry!",she mumbled.

It was around 7 when the tired teens were getting ready for dinner. It was an awkward silence so Mira started the convo.

"Where's Lucy? Is she still sleeping?", there was an edge of concern in her voice.

"Maybe...let's go and check on her".

They were about to go see her when Lucy emerged down the stairs in her blue sarong and flats.

"Hey guys!",she wished.

"LUCY! You are finally awake!", everyone cried in chorus.

"Y-yeah I guess",she replied while scratching her head like a 3 year.

Everyone was glad to see her awake. Mira ran to her side to help her down the stairs.

"Seriously, Mira I'm alright", Lucy tried to assure her.

Mira ignored her and helped her to sit beside Natsu. Lucy scowled at him. Natsu just brushed off the look.

"Lil sis, are you alright?",Loke asked her.

"Yep". She glanced beside her and saw Natsu smirking at her.

"So how come Blondie sleep so much. I didn't know that girls can sleep so much", he teased.

Lucy glared at him.

"What do ya mean?", she asked him coldly.

"Nothing".

But she heard him and she was now beyond furious. HOW DARE THAT MORON INSULT HER?!

She quietly had her dinner and left the room without any word. Everyone felt the cold aura radiating around she left everyone's eye were on Natsu.

"NATSU!", they screamed at him in unison.

"He just gave his toothy grin.

"Sorry guys".

"Sorry doesn't change anything. Go and apologise to Lucy...".

"No". He pouted.

"Natsu you are GOING!".

"Okay fine!", he pouted at everyone and left for Lucy's room.

IN FRONT OF LUCY'S ROOM:-

"I don't understand why she gets angry at small things", a certain ink haired dense guy mumbled to himself.

He knocked on the door.

"yes?", her trilling voice echoed in his voice.

"Um Lucy I'm sorry", Natsu apologised hoping she would listen.

"GET OUT", she screamed at him from inside the room.

'So loud',he thought.

That night was so not great for Natsu or Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day:-

Lucy was really angry still now. Last night she did not have her dinner properly because of a certain idiot. And now in the morning her friends went away somewhere without her. And presently she was having her breakfast all alone lost in her thoughts. When suddenly a pair of warm familiar hands closed her eyes from behind.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! INTRUDER!HELP!", she shrieked.

"Shut up, Lucy. Its us",Loke her so-called intruder assured turned around to make sure they friends giggled at her hysteric face making her pout. Suddenly Natsu started laughing loudly banging the floor as a matter of fact. He laughed like there was no tomorrow and he doesn't care if there is one...after all a dense guy like him is less expected ~

"What makes you laugh,Salamander?",Gajeel snapped at has this good old nature of giving people random nicknames.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You asking me. Look at her looks so cute while outing...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!",he kept on laughing.

Everyone was shocked! Natsu calling Lucy cute?!Something is so fishy fishy in here...Lucy was trying to sum up what he just said. Her heart was leaping from a cliff back and forth .Natsu called her cute!

"I THINK NATSU LIKES LUCY!",Cana chirped. and soon Fairy Tail got the exact topic to fly in the air.

'I'm damn sure they will make cute babies...how about 4,5 no no 7?!' 'uh Erza that's too much I think 4 is enough'. comments like this started to flow in the air making a certain blonde hair woman and a pink haired male to blush.

"Guys, what made you think I like Lucy?!I just said she was cute", Natsu yelled to everyone's surprise. After all he is the world's worst scratch that best dense guy ever!He called her cute and does not realises the impact it has on people...especially when there's Fairy Tail lurking in your garden.

"You just said Lucy-san is cute!",Levy brought it up again.

"So what? I can call her beautiful too cuz she is there anything wrong about that?",Natsu tilted his head like a 2 years old for his answer.

On the other hand Lucy was blushing is a dense guy!

'He still doesn't understand what they are thinking. What a fat head', Lucy thought to herself. But she still wondered why he called her cute...they are worst enemy after all right?

An awkward silence followed when suddenly someone's phone rang. Erza's. She checked the caller ID. Gramps?

"Hullo...Gramps?".Everyone's eyes landed on her with questioning looks.

'Erza?We have a problem. Rumours has this that there's a certain lost girl in that island and she is thought to be a witch. It is also said that no one can get out of that island until true love is that is what the mission says. But the main problem is today I was looking at your island through a satellite image when suddenly it vanished! I searched each and every corner of the map to track your island but I couldn't find it. I think the island is kept hidden...HOPE YOU ALL ARE DOING ALL...don't worry island of love will give you all", with that the phone went dead. Erza was shocked!Everything happened so fast. Did Gramps mean that they were stuck in this island forever?! But who will fall in love with whom? And all of a sudden?

She dialled Makarov's number but there was no network! She was panicking.

"What happened Erza?",Gray asked.

Gray and Erza were couple and no one knew this except for Lucy ans Natsu.

"We have a problem...actually a huge problem".

She tells them everything that Gramps told her. They were was impossible of course. Almost everyone here is a couple except for Natsu and Lucy of course.

But like always the sunshine of the group LUCY gave them a hope which they missed out.

"Guys, remember Island of Love will give us everything...so what to worry about?".


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost a whole week since team Fairy Tail was enjoying in the island without any sign of tension. Natsu and Lucy would fight over small matters. It was the first day of their second week in the island. It was Monday morning and Team Fairy Tail was enjoying themselves in the pool infront of their bungalow. Lucy was reading a book. Levy was busy chatting with Gajeel. Cana, Loke, Juvia and Lyon were playing water polo.

"Juvia will not lose to anyone while being in the water!".

"Everyone knows that, love. Now how 'bout we play carefully", Lyon whispered to her.

Natsu and Gray were climbing a tree God knows for what reason. Erza has joined those two soon after.

Everyone was engrossed in their own work but a certain blonde haired female teen had a frown plastered all over her face.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I was watching my friends have the time of their life when I felt someone was watching me. I shrugged off the bad feeling rising in my stomach. The novel infront of me engulfed me i it again. I think a few minutes have passed when suddenly that weird feeling of someone watching me started to bother me again. I looked up from my book and looked around myself. Everyone was among themselves. Suddenly i felt something moving in the bushes. Quickly my eyes focused there and i caught a pair of eyes watching me...a dark cloaked person. The minute our eyes met it vanished. I gasped...who could it be? Enemy? Friends? But to think about meeting friends in the unknown seemed like the world's worst idea ever.

I don't know why but my stupid mind asked me to see who it was. And like the moron i am I stood up and headed for I don't know where.

I know I should have taken somebody with me or told someone that I'm out searching a stalker who might be a dangerous person but...NO...I didn't. For some unknown reason I walked away all by myself.

END OF LUCY'S P.O.V.

NORMAL P.O.V. :-

A few minutes later, after Lucy was gone... Natsu and Gray decided to return back to then pool. They suddenly noticed Lucy was was missing.

'Maybe she has went back to her room', Natsu thought. But still he had a creepy feeling that something bad was coming there way. He decided to shrug the feeling off when Erza came running from inside the bungalow. She had left before the two boys to the pool to talk with Lucy. But she could not find her anywhere.

"Did you guys see Lucy?", Erza asked both Natsu and Gray.

"No. I thought she is in the bungalow!", Natsu replied with an worried look on his face.

"No she is not there. I searched everywhere but she is no where to be found. Nobody even saw her", Erza's worried voice flooded the place.

"What?!"Where the heck is she?", Loke cried madly. ( A/N Sorry for not using the f word I usually don't use it much)

"LUCY?! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?", Erza called.

"...", no response.

"LUCY?!", everyone called her name but thee was no response.

"Guys i think she is in da...", Natsu wasn't even able to complete his sentence when they heard a cry.

"AAAAAA HELP!", Lucy's desperate voice could be heard and it seem quite distant.

"Somebody HELP!",her frantic voice cried again.

"Shit", Natsu cursed under his breath and suddenly made a 360 degree towards the forests and ran for it.

He followed the strong vanilla smell that is usually Lucy's.

' She is somewhere nearby', he kept telling himself. Unlike others Natsu had a great smelling and hearing power.

He was running toward the smell when suddenly he spotted something quite familiar behind some trees.

"Luce?", he called.

The person behind the trees suddenly seemed to know who was calling and ran towards the person.

"Natsu..you came!", she was shocked.

Before she could finish her sentence he pulled her into a hug. He noticed her blush and smirked.

"Natsu its dangerous out here", Lucy said in between the hug. Natsu let go of her.

"What exactly happened? How did you end up here...And what is dangerous!".

"I was reading my book when I felt someone was watching me and actually someone was... I didn't know what to do so I ran after that dark cloaked person to catch her but instead it attacked me from was super fast and had a bloody knife in her hand".

She stopped and looked at him to see if he was getting what she was saying. She was shocked at the fuming Natsu.

"Did it hurt you", he asked her coldly.

"N-no. But was about to",she replied to him nervously.

"Where did it go?".

"I don't kno...NATSU MOVE!",Lucy suddenly screamed in between her pushed herself and Natsu away from the stab of a sharp knife. It was the same dark cloaked person that had tried to harm Lucy before. She gasped when she saw that dark cloaked person was none other than a woman who was about to stab her again!

By that time Natsu was aware what was happening. The woman was about to stab Lucy again but before she could Natsu grabbed her hand (dark cloaked woman) and seized the knife away. Suddenly the woman vanished and to their surprise the knife too!

"Natsu, you alright?", Lucy asked.

"I am . I think this is the lost witch girl".

"She IS the lost witch need to inform the 's go", Lucy stood up but suddenly she fell. A huge pain has started forming in her ankle and she realised that she had hurt herself while she tripped when running away from that witch or rather the suspected moaned in pain. Natsu heard her and quickly ran to her side with a concerned look.

"Luce, you alright?".

"I don't think ankle hurts.".

"I will carry you then.".

"WHAT?!No no no I think I can make it...",she wasn't even able to complete her sentence when she was already in Natsu's warm arms .He carried her bridal style and of course she felt awkward. Her face was red.

She did not realise they were already in their home until Erza's frantic voice cried.

"Lucy you alright?!".

Natsu helped her sit on one of the beach chair.

"Yeah. It's my ankle which is not alright".

Erza was at once at her side examining her ankle.

"Hmm it's not 's a bit will be alright by me what happened to you two back there. You guys look all nervous and embarrassed and why is Lucy blushing?".

Some started to cough and some giggled. This made both Lucy and Natsu blush.

Quickly she described what has happened to both of them before they get any wrong impression.

'What is happening to me', she thought


	6. Chapter 6

The next day it started raining and the temperature suddenly went down...making it a chilly weather.

"I thought islands were warm and wet places. But its so damn cold in here!", Natsu pointed out with a out. He was sitting on his bed snuggling under his blankets for warmth.

Everyone was groaning about the bad weather. Lucy was sitting inside her room debating on the matter whether she should go and thank Natsu politely for the other day. After 15 minutes of battling with her mind she decided to go say thanks to natsu. She got into a blue shirt and black skinny jeans with her beanie and headed towards Natsu's room which was just beside hers. She decided to knock first.

*KNOCK KNOCK*. She waited for any reply.

"Come in", Natsu's deep voice replied from inside. Lucy opened the door and peeked only her head inside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?", she asked.

At first Natsu could not believe his eyes that it was Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia...his long lost best Lucy and Natsu were best friends once but some misunderstanding led to their destruction of friendship causing the two to become the worst enemy ever.

After processing his dense mind over the fact that it was Lucy who wanted to talk to him he decided to let her in.

"U-um sure...come in", he replied stuttering a bit. Lucy walked in the room and stood infront of Natsu's bed.

" So Natsu T-thank you so much for yesterday...I really don't know how I can pay you back...but if there is anything you want then I will be glad to help", she managed to tell. Natsu smirked at the blushing Lucy...

'She looks so cute when she blushes',Natsu thought.

"You are you came here to thank me personally!",he smirked noticing the blush on her face grow deeper.

"Er yeah kind of...um why did you save me?", she asked.

"Do you regret it?".

"No no just curious...we are enemies right ... after that incident?".

A sad expression started to form on Natsu's stood up and motioned towards was a few inches taller than Lucy making him lean on her...their face inches apart.

"Why don't we become friends again,Luce?",he asked smelling in the strong vanilla-strawberry scent from her that he has been missing for a long time.

On the other hand Lucy was knocked out of her breath. Natsu was so close to her lips. She always had a thing for him but she never believed that unless sometimes moments like this occur. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide.

"W-why,Natsu?",Lucy stuttered.

"I don't know...I really miss you...a lot. I miss those days when we were friends...I miss your vanilla smell...",Natsu replied and leaned on her making her blush.

"kay Natsu".

Natsu was so happy that he leaned forward more and reached out with his long arms to pick her up,griping the top of her arms like she was a toddler.

"We are friends again,Luce", he shouted in excitement. Soon after he carried her to her room.

They chatted the whole night like olden times and cuddled.

A/N I AM REALLY SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT A LONG CHAPTER...I PROMISE TO MAKE IT A LONG CHAPTER THE NEXT TIME...TILL THAN LOVE YA ALL...AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW...WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME...GOODNIGHT.


End file.
